At times, a group of individuals may choose to travel together in multiple vehicles. This group of vehicles is sometimes referred to as a caravan. Caravans may be formed for a variety of reasons. In one known example, parents of children on a youth sports team (e.g., baseball team, soccer team, etc.) may form a caravan when driving their respective vehicles to a game. In this case, one parent may be chosen to lead the caravan and the other vehicles simply follow the lead vehicle. The following vehicles might not have any control over the route the lead vehicle takes. Therefore, if the lead vehicle gets lost or takes a longer (or more inefficient) route, following vehicles may suffer the same fate, get separated from the caravan, or opt to leave the caravan. Moreover, if a passenger in a following vehicle wants to stop, he or she may communicate with others in the caravan by individually calling or texting the mobile phones of others (assuming they have the mobile phone numbers of others) to inform them of the desire to stop. Otherwise, a following vehicle may choose to stop and risk losing the rest of the vehicles in the caravan.
The more vehicles and/or passengers in the caravan, the greater the difficulty in organizing the trip to meet the group's desires. Also, desires may change during a trip and it may be difficult to modify the route of the caravan to meet the changing desires. Other factors, such as traffic, traffic lights, weather, road conditions, destination changes, etc., can also make it difficult to successfully carry-out a caravan. Caravans can be particularly difficult to maintain when a destination is not set prior to departure. For example, a group of motorcyclists (or cyclists) on a joy ride might not have chosen a destination and followers may be frustrated with their limited control over the route being taken.
Accordingly, new systems, devices, methodologies, and software are desired to facilitate formation and coordination of a group of vehicles in a caravan and sharing of information between vehicles of a caravan during a trip.